Webs of Red
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Nagisa was supposed to have met Shizuma yet even Fate is subject to deviations. Instead she ends up running into Yaya Nanto where an unlikely friendship develops between the two. However there is more to Nagisa than meets the eye and Yaya realizes that she is much closer to her than she initally thought, a closeness which in itself drive them apart. Slight AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Strawberry Panic" nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: This AU is being written as a request for RWBY Fan Mode. I know I really should be concentrating on some other projects but I thought this premise interesting so I decided to go for it. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

It was the start of the new term for the students of Astraea Hill and it already was buzzing with excitement. The upcoming first year class was always a big deal especially for the girls attending Miator whom would enjoy the privilege of having one of those first years as their own personal maid. Many of the older students from Miator were chattering amongst themselves excitedly as they fantasized about what they wanted to do with their assistant.

However tongues continued to wag and soon a very delicious rumor started to float about in Astraea Hill that sent the girls into a swoon. Apparently there was going to be a transfer student. They didn't know what school she had decided to enroll in but that made the gossip all the more delicious. Some of the girls were even betting their own personal belongings against themselves to see which school the new girl was going to enroll in.

All of this was dutifully ignored by fourth year Spican student Yaya Nanto who was making her way to the Astraea Lake to get away from the excitement.

Unlike the majority of her peers she didn't seem all that interested in the local gossip nor did she care much for impressing others. There was a defiant streak in her that saw her get into trouble many times. She excelled in the archery club and was an even better singer for the school choir yet she never got caught up with the praise. Yaya was aloof and border line unfriendly to most of her peers with the sole exception of third year Spican student, Hikari Konohana, whom she had developed a close friendship with.

She was a maverick, an outsider who didn't seek to impress anyone and this had made her an enigma amongst her peers. Even the other Spican students didn't get along with her too well.

 _Pfft._

 _I don't understand why everyone is getting so worked up with this transfer student. It really isn't a big deal. Hikari transferred last term for her second year and there wasn't as much commotion as this. I suppose that's what happens when you forbid anything remotely fun from getting into the school. Seriously why are cell phones and MP3's not even allowed? That's so dumb._

Yaya was so deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and didn't see a red headed girl dashing toward Astraea Hill like the devil was on her heels. This resulted in an unfortunate mess as the red headed girl collided with Yaya.

The poor Spican girl felt like her diaphragm exploded as she was knocked down on her bum. Yaya was seething and managed to catch her breath before angrily speaking her mind.

"Hey watch where you're going! I mean seriously will it kill you to-"

Yaya was met with a pair glistening red eyes that sparkled like rubies. The Spican girl's harsh words died on her lips as she stared mesmerized.

 _Those eyes._

 _I have never seen such beautiful eyes._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that! I was just in such a hurry because I didn't want to be late!" said the red haired girl with a panicked voice.

Yaya was torn from her thoughts as she looked over at the girl that knocked her down. The red haired girl was really cute with an innocent disposition that made you want to glomp her.

"It's no big deal. I was kind of spacing out so I kind of deserved that."

"Still I should have looked where I was going."

The Spican student looked over and could tell that the red head was still trembling and about to cry. A shiver ran up her body. Yaya knew that she got uncomfortable around other crying girls. So Yaya decided to try something that always cheered Hikari up when she was feeling sad. There was considerable risk in doing this as the red headed girl before her was a stranger and could react in an adverse manner. But Yaya was never one for caution and pushed forward.

"Well you do have eyes. If you had used them you wouldn't have run into me like that." said Yaya condescendingly.

A surprised expression of disbelief formed on the face of the red headed girl. She clenched her fists as she bent her head down as her bangs hid her eyes. Her body looked like it was on the verge of blowing up.

 _Real smooth there Yaya. Now this girl is going to start bawling her eyes out and tell everyone on campus that I'm a bitch. Well she would be kind of right about that but still my reputation could do without the slander._

 _Wait a second since when did I care about my reputation?_

Yaya braced herself for what was to come. The inevitable crying that would make her both cringe and feel guilty before seeing the girl run into the distance and possibly collide with another poor victim.

What she didn't expect was for the red haired girl to look at her with an angered expression that was much cuter than intimidating.

"Y-You meanie! You have eyes too you know! Thought about using them? If you had then you would have seen me coming instead of being such a space case!"

The raven haired girl was momentarily shocked by the red head's outburst. However Yaya couldn't keep her composure as she started to laugh hysterically much to the chagrin of the other girl.

"It's not funny!"

Yaya wiped a tear from her face. She didn't expect this strange girl to have the spunk to lash out at her like that.

 _She's so cute when she's angry! I can definitely have a lot of fun with her and pushing her buttons._

It was then that Yaya realized that the other girl was wearing a strange uniform that wasn't from any of the three schools at Astraea.

 _So SHE's the new transfer student that everyone is making such a big fuss about. How strange that she would bump into me when I didn't even care about her arrival to this school. How weird but I'm not going to complain! I hope she chose to enroll in Spica. After four years I still haven't got a roommate._

Dark feelings started to grow from the pit of Yaya's subconscious but she viciously shoved them back. Instead she focused on the new transfer student as she soon spoke.

"I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that you look really cute when you're mad."

Yaya grinned mischievously as she saw the transfer student mutter incoherent nothings to herself as her face took a deep shade of red.

 _Definitely going to have fun with this one._

"Don't say weird stuff like that! We're both girls someone might take it the wrong way."

The reaction was instant.

Before the transfer student knew it she felt herself getting pinned to a nearby tree with Yaya looming over her.

"Take what the wrong way?"

"Y-You know!"

"No I don't know. Why don't you be more specific?"

Yaya felt a rush as she saw the conflicting expressions on the transfer student's face.

"I-It's wrong for two girls to be saying romantic stuff like that to each other." stammered the transfer student.

"So THAT is what you're thinking! How very naughty! Did you think what I was saying was romantic? All I said was that you were cute. There's nothing wrong with that even if it is between two girls." replied Yaya sultrily.

"It was the way you said it!"

"That was never my intention. For you to misconstrue me must mean that you WANT me to be romantic with you."

Yaya's face was so close to the other girl's that she could feel her warm breath on her face. The other girl was definitely beginning to panic as her breathing came in short, rapid gasps. Yaya traced a finger across the face of the other girl before pausing right on her lips.

"Maybe our meeting was fated to happen. I don't know why but there is nowhere else I would rather be than with you right now. What is your name?" asked Yaya seductively.

"Aoi Nagisa." replied the red head softly.

"A beautiful name. Tell me Aoi Nagisa. Have you already had your first kiss?"

Nagisa blushed deeply.

"N-No."

"Want me to be your first?"

It was too much for poor Nagisa for the moment she heard that question her eyes rolled back as she fainted from shock. Yaya reacted quickly and managed to grab hold of the other girl's body before she fell onto the ground and hurt herself. She stared down Nagisa's unconscious face as the desire to kiss her became overwhelming.

Yaya shook her head furiously as she got rid of the haze that had encapsulated her.

 _What the heck happened? For a moment nothing mattered except Aoi Nagisa._

 _I have never lost control of myself like this before. Yet my heart still continues to race._

A bell rung out in the distance. Yaya cursed as she realized that she only had fifteen minutes to get to Strawberry Hall before curfew. By herself she knew that she could make it but having to carry this girl's unconscious body was another matter.

 _I was the one who caused her to faint due to my lacking self-control. I won't have her get in trouble for my mischief. I'll get her to Strawberry Dorm even if it breaks my back!_

Heaving Nagisa's body over her shoulder Yaya gritted her teeth as she made the long trek to Strawberry Hall.

* * *

The first thing Nagisa saw when she came to was being inside what looked like an infirmary. She had a minor headache and her vision was still blurry. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window to see that it was already evening.

Nagisa could hear a soft snoring near her and looked over to see the black haired girl that she had bumped into earlier in the day. Her heart started to race as she started to recall what had happened earlier between them.

 _S-So it wasn't a dream! This girl had tried to kiss me and then..._

All this commotion served to rouse Yaya from her sleep as she stood up and gave a loud yawn as she stretched. She noticed that Nagisa was already awake and gave a mischievous grin.

"Good morning."

"Uh...it's already going to be dark."

"Morning, afternoon, evening it doesn't matter. What matters is how you're feeling!"

"Fine I guess."

"You guess? I would have thought you would be feeling wonderful after nearly getting kissed by yours truly. Then again I didn't think you would pass out like that."

Nagisa blushed deeply as she started to fidget in bed. The Spican girl couldn't help herself. It was like Nagisa was practically begging to get teased. With that Yaya got onto the bed and started to close the distance between her and Nagisa.

"Thinking about what might have been? We can seal the deal right now if you like." offered Yaya sultrily.

Nagisa finally gained control of herself as she grabbed Yaya by the collar of her uniform and pushed her aside.

"We can't kiss here! Plus I don't even know you're name! I refuse to kiss a stranger!"

Seeing that she was refused for the moment Yaya stood up and produced what looked like an official document. For whatever reason Nagisa felt the urge to shiver.

"How rude of me. My name is Yaya Nanto. As of today I'm also officially your roommate and about damn time. Four years and I get stuck flying solo. Not that I don't mind the privacy but it gets so boring! At least now I have someone to tease every day!" exclaimed Yaya.

"I'm so thrilled." muttered Nagisa darkly.

"That better not be sarcasm I hear!"

Nagisa then put on a fake smile.

"Can't you tell how _excited_ I am?"

"Now you're definitely being sarcastic. Word of advice Nagisa. Quit while you're ahead. Sarcasm is not your thing."

"The same could be said about you and romance."

The room became deadly silent. There was a barely restrained tension that was building up between Nagisa and Yaya so much so it was almost as if there was electricity in the air.

"You! You little she-devil!" exclaimed Yaya.

"Why am I a devil? You're the one that won't leave me alone!" replied Nagisa hotly.

"Not my fault that you're so cute."

"So now I'm cute? Make up your mind please!"

"Okay fine! Maybe it's the fact that I'm so freaking happy that I finally have get to have a roommate. My neighbor keeps complaining about her roommate and yet they get to have all sorts of fun with one another. They do each other's hair, they tell each other secrets they even have late night tea parties! Yet I'm stuck all alone with no one to share my life with. I know that these are small, petty things to you Nagisa but to me it's priceless especially after years of being alone. So don't blame me that I'm so grateful to finally have a roommate that I can't help but want to be affectionate with you."

Nagisa could see that Yaya was barely holding herself together. Whatever feelings of annoyance she had toward her roommate went out the window as she embraced Yaya tightly.

A dam was broken as Yaya started to sob softly on Nagisa's chest. Nagisa gently stroked Yaya's hair her fingers easily passing through the silk like strands.

"I didn't know that you cared so much Yaya-san. I thought you were just being really annoying. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Yaya sniffed loudly as she sat back up and started to dry her tears. She never openly cried in front of anyone before. Feelings were meant to be guarded at all times especially in a school full of opportunistic rich girls.

 _This is the second time that Nagisa has caused me to open up like this. I should feel ashamed of my weakness and yet I don't. There is something about Nagisa that just make me want to trust her. I don't know why._

 _Everyone has an ulterior motive but not Nagisa._

 _How stupidly naive thinking like this._

 _Perhaps Nagisa was right about me being hopeless as a romantic. But I can't help it._

With the last of her tears dried up Yaya reached out and gently held onto Nagisa's hands. The red haired girl responded by tightening her grip just slightly but it was enough to tell Yaya of her acceptance.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Nagisa. I have harbored these feelings for a long time. Even now I still can't believe that I actually have a roommate. But I'm happy that it is you Nagisa. I truly mean that."

"Yaya-san..."

There was a force that was now attracting the two girls together and yet neither thought of pulling away. Each could see the heavy blush on their cheeks as they closed their eyes and awaited the inevitable kiss that was to follow.

SLAM!

Both Yaya and Nagisa were horribly startled at the sound of the front door being swung open. A very pretty girl with blond hair and piercing blue eyes stomped onto the nurse's office. The temperature of the room seemed to have fallen significantly.

"Yaya Nanto! May I ask as to why you are holding the transfer student hostage here? Both of you are late for supper! We have already finished our evening prayer!"

Poor Yaya started to panic.

 _Shit! I forgot that dinner had already started. Not only did I nearly cause Nagisa to be late for curfew but now she is going to be chewed out for not showing up for dinner._

Yaya bowed low as she paid her respect to her senpai.

"I'm sorry about my indiscretion President Tomari-san! It was not my intention to hold the new transfer student from evening prayer and dinner. However the blame is entirely mine. Please excuse Nagisa! I'll take full punishment!"

President Tomari scrutinized both girls coldly and looked like she was going to condemn them both to the depths of Hell. Both Nagisa and Yaya were sweating as they both thought that they were going to be in severe trouble. Soon Tomari relinquished her chilling gaze and sighed.

"Very well. I'll be lenient as it is only the first day of the new term. However I still expect both of you to write me a penitence report by the end of this week. Failure to do this will lead to further consequences. Now go!"

Neither girl needed to be told twice as they zipped out of the room and made their way toward the cafeteria.

* * *

Any hopes that Nagisa would be able to eat her dinner in peace were instantly dashed.

The moment Nagisa entered the cafeteria all sorts of ruckus was being made as the girls from the other schools all were trying to get a good look at her. Nagisa gave a silly smile as she waved at them.

"I feel like a zoo animal." muttered Nagisa.

"Just ignore them."

It was then that Yaya brightened visibly.

"There's Hikari-chan! Come Nagisa we'll take our seats next to her!"

With that both girls had walked over to a very pretty blond girl with doleful looking eyes. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Where were you Yaya-chan? President Tomari-san was so angry when she didn't see you." said Hikari.

"Sorry about that. My new roommate had kind of passed out earlier and I was at the nurse's office with her. She just barely woke up." replied Yaya.

The blond Spican girl looked over at Nagisa and smiled brightly.

"So YOU'RE the new transfer student! I'm happy to meet you. I'm Konohana Hikari!"

"I'm Aoi Nagisa pleased to meet you too!"

"I hope that Yaya-chan hasn't done anything perverted to you. She has a hard time keeping her hands to herself."

Nagisa laughed nervously when she heard this much to Yaya's chagrin.

"That's kinda mean Hikari." said Yaya childishly.

"Knowing you I have every reason to worry."

"That's right Hikari-san! Yaya-san over here has crossed my personal space several times. Never have I felt so violated." said Nagisa mischievously.

Yaya looked like she suffered a horrible betrayal. Hikari did not miss her best friend's reaction and grinned evilly to herself. She was going to have a lot of fun with this one.

"That makes both you and me victims Nagisa-chan. I understand your pain so very much."

"Poor Hikari-chan having to suffer so much longer than I have. We are both kindred spirits and through each other we will find the strength to persevere."

With that both Hikari and Nagisa held hands with one another in an overly theatrically way.

"When did you two become so chummy all of all sudden?" asked Yaya.

"Since we discovered the horrible injustice we have had to suffer under your reign of terror." replied Hikari playfully.

"And why am I the bad guy here?"

It was then that Nagisa went forward and poked Yaya on the cheek as she grinned mischievously.

"Because you're so cute when you're angry and flustered like that." said Nagisa as she tried to mimic Yaya's voice.

"Oh the irony. Should have expected it." muttered Yaya sarcastically.

Both Nagisa and Hikari started to giggle at Yaya's expense who pouted like a spoiled child. Their rambunctious behavior was soon interrupted as the doors to the dining area opened dramatically. A beautiful young woman with snow white hair and glimmering golden eyes strode into the room like a monarch of old. Her presence commanded the utmost respect as all the students inside stood up to show their respect.

As this regal figure was making her way toward the three student council presidents at the other end of the dining room her eyes briefly met with those of Nagisa.

The red head felt like her body was captured in a web. Nagisa could feel the depths of those glimmering golden eyes. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of gold which lead to depths as black as the abyss.

She was instantly snapped awake from her trip as Yaya gently shoved her. Nagisa shook her head and saw that the mysterious young woman had already departed and was speaking to some of the older students across the room.

"W-Who is she." stammered Nagisa.

"She's Hanazono Shizuma. She's the _Etoile_ of Astraea Hill." replied Yaya.

"What does that mean?"

"It's French and is roughly translated as 'Shining Star'. She is the one that unifies all three schools and has to remain objective in all of her decisions. If not then all three student council presidents would be fighting each other all the time to get funding and stuff for club activities." replied Yaya.

"She must be really important and loved by everyone then." said Nagisa in almost dreamy fashion.

"Yes she certainly is." muttered Yaya darkly.

* * *

It was already lights out and both Yaya and Nagisa lay in their beds in the darkness and silence.

Both had said their goodbyes to Hikari after dinner and promised that they would meet up with her the next day.

Despite how exhausted she was from everything that happened today Nagisa couldn't get any sleep.

"Can't sleep Nagisa?" asked Yaya quietly from her bed.

"Yeah. Just thinking about today is all."

"It's crazy you know. Even now I can't believe that you're here with me as my roommate. I'm afraid that I'm just dreaming and when I wake up tomorrow morning you won't be here."

"When I first got here I was frightened. My mind kept telling me that I wasn't going to make any friends and that everyone would hate me. I never did have many friends back at my old school. I was always shy and kept to myself. I was scared that it was going to be the same here. I'm so happy that I bumped into you Yaya-chan. We had a rough start but in the end I think it was meant to be. It was because of you that I now got to meet Hikari-chan and I never thought that I could make another friend so easily. So thank you Yaya for driving away my fears and giving me the confidence to be myself."

Yaya stared at the ceiling as she tried not cry. Today was everything she was hoping for and more. She was afraid that even if she did get a roommate that it would be someone who would not stand her mischievous behavior. Yet here was Nagisa who not only accepted her for who she was but even went so far as to conspire against her using Hikari. It was a welcome change and Yaya already was thinking of ways to get Nagisa back for using Hikari the way she did.

"It's hard to come to terms with yourself Nagisa. You're always expected to put on a mask for everyone and you soon you have so many masks that you forget who you really are. Remember that Nagisa. In this school there are many girls that are willing to don a mask for whatever the occasion calls for and they are the most miserable people I have ever met. Don't fall into this trap Nagisa! Don't try to impress everyone. You are you! Be yourself and your true friends will come to you. I have remained true to myself and even though I only had Hikari as my friend for the longest time I would not have it any other way because she accepts me for who I am. Just as you have done for me. So thank you Nagisa."

Nagisa felt her face heating up despite herself. She just didn't know how to feel about Yaya. The raven haired girl would get her annoyed, angry and then suddenly make her heart race with anticipation.

"I-It's nothing. You helped me just as much as I helped you."

"You're cute when you're being modest."

"Aww Yaya-chan stop teasing me already!"

With that Nagisa threw her spare pillow at her prone roomate causing Yaya to start laughing.

"But you're so fun to tease my precious roomate!"

"Go to sleep already!"

"Only if you give me a goodnight kiss."

"You're terrible Yaya-chan!"

Yaya continued to giggle to herself as she heard Nagisa grumbling to herself. This year promised to be fun and Yaya already wanted tomorrow to come.

It was long after Nagisa had fallen asleep that Yaya's anticipation finally died down enough to where she too could finally fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: This was really meant to be a one shot but I have a feeling that this story is going to be much longer than anticipated. I'm going to post this one chapter and leave this story in the back burner for a while until I catch up with some other work. Once I have completed them then I will give story more attention. Anyway let me know what you all think.


End file.
